


Music Drabbles

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth/Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Merle/Beth, Music Prompts, Song prompts, Songs, bethyl, meth, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of One-shots based on songs. No relation to each other. Rated M for numerous reasons. The genre will change from story to story. The pairings will also change; Merle/Beth, Beth/Daryl, Beth/Rick and possibly more. Also- possible trigger warnings. R&R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another You-Of Mice & Men (Bethyl)

Another You- Of Mice & Men (Bethyl)

"Spill," Maggie said as she walked into my cell.

"I feel so...empty..." I said as my sister sat on the foot of my bunk, hand on my foot. I haven't looked up. "I don't know," She reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't move.

"Ya'll fight?" She asked. I nodded and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's over. He said he's done playin' this game," I took a breath. "Take away all of this emptiness I feel,"

"What did ya'll even fight about? Imma kill 'im,"

"I dunno,"

"Ya need ta eat. Ya ain't been outta this cell inna week other than ta pee," She said, pulling me to my feet and dragging me to the common area. I followed behind her, eyes on the floor. I sat down at the table Maggie took me to. My body to heavy to hold up. Some one set a plate of food in front of me. I stared at it blankly. I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look up.

"C'mon suga, eat ya food. Don' let baby brotha get ta ya. Imma kick some sense inta the little shit," Merle said. I didn't acknowledge him. He cupped my face, turning me so I had to look at him. He scowled and stood up, pushing himself away from the table. "DARYLINA GET YA ASS DOWN HERE," He shouted. I felt Maggie jump. I kept looking down. I tried to slip back into the memories of me and him. The good ones. Still happy. Him not hating me. I couldn't get back into the memories. The voices in the room to loud. "Look what ya did ta sweet thang, ya dumb shit. She's practically comatose. 'Er sis says she ain't ate inna week. Barely even talks," Merle shouted.

Maggie's voice joined in. "Better fix this 'fore I kill ya,"

"Fuck!" I heard his voice, heard the anger in it. I felt my shoulders hunch down even more, my chin pretty much on my chest.

Someone sat down in front of me, legs brushing mine. "Look't me, Beth," His voice like music to my ears. I'm dreaming. He won't talk to me anymore. He hates me. "Baby, c'mon, ya cain't do this. 'M sorry, 'm a fuckin' asshole. Look't me, please," If I look up it'll shatter the dream. I could feel his rough calloused fingers on my face. Please don't make me wake up from this dream. Fingers forced my face up. I looked at those piercing blue eyes.

"'M dreamin'. Ya hate me," I mumble.

"Ain't no dream, baby. I don't hate cha. Cain't ever hate ya. Hate myself, though. Fer doin' this to ya," His hands left my face and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. It was like a damn broke, I was sobbing into his chest, soaking his shirt.


	2. Believe-Hollywood Undead (Bethyl)

How the hell did she break me and put me back together? She's the only good thing left of me. All I have left of her is the memories. The goodness she saw in me. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," Every day since she died. It's all I can think. The moment she died is the moment my heart stopped beating, it's like my chest was ripped open and my heart torn out.

Can you believe only bad things happen to me. I wish I could have taken that last breath for her. She should be here, not me. I can't look at the little bundle in her sisters' arms. She has her blonde hair and my blue eyes.

Holding myself together, barely, with a bottle of whiskey. Nobody but Maggie's tried to talk to me. All she said was, "God knows one day you'll finally see, scars will heal but were meant to bleed,"

I got to put myself back together one more time. Protect what's ours, nothing else matters anymore.

Is this what Rick felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of song lyrics into this one. If you catch all of them, I'll be impressed.


	3. Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis (Meth)

How did something so innocent and pure survive in this world? 'Cause men like me haven't touched her. My brother's always had a soft spot for the blonde, and I understand why now that I've spent so much time with her. She's a ray of sunlight in this fucked up world.

If I'm honest with myself I fell in love with her the moment she smiled, showing her teeth; Her blue eyes bright and happy before she flung herself into my arms to hug me. I felt something stir; my heart. The fucking traitorous thing had been frozen for years, since I was a kid. Since the day my Pa took to beating on me, not just my mama. The only thing I ever cared about after that first beating was my baby brother. I closed my frozen heart behind walls the only thing to get in was Daryl.

I stayed as far from the girl as I could after that first thawing. I started to rebuild my walls and freeze my heart back up I saw the hurt and confused looks she sent my way- we were just starting to be friends. I didn't need the pain that would come with being her friend. I couldn't handle being less than what I started to want from her. I couldn't handle it if she realized what a fucked up, ex-drug dealing, using redneck and loser I really am, and told me to get lost.

One day she cornered me near the showers, wanted to know why I was avoiding her. I looked everywhere but at her. I couldn't look into those blue eyes that see too much. Her gentle hands cupped my cheeks. I reveled in the softness of her hands, such a contrast to my one hand. A prime example of how parallel our lives were before the turn. Slowly she forced me to look at her. If I had half the mind to I could have picked her up with my one hand and moved her out of my way, avoided this some more. Instead I looked into the eyes I'd been avoiding and mumbled, "Fer the best," Her eyebrow quirked up, waiting for me to continue. "Got no right bein' 'round a pretty young thang like you, feelin' the thangs I've been feelin'. Ain't right Gotta keep my crazy ass self away from ya,"

Everything about the girl in front of me is soft. Her eyes, her hands and definitely that voice. Her voice is soothing. I could listen to it for days. It's kind of like honey; soft, smooth and sweet. "Is it the same things I've been feeling?" She asked after thinking for a minute. One of her hands was still cupping my face. The other slid down to grasp my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to say. She looked lost in thought for a second and I wanted to shrink in on myself. "I'm in love with ya," She announced. I looked down at her in shock.

"Ya ain't in love with me," I grumbled.

"I am," She insisted, "That's what ya feel, isn't it?"

I wanted to deny it, to tuck my tail in between my legs and run away. But I've never run from anything in my life and I don't lie unless it's life or death, and as much as I wanted too I know I can't lie to Beth. I nodded after I forced my self to stop this inner-debate over lying to her. I couldn't look at her as I nodded so I looked down at my scuffed combat boots.

"It's just you an' me, Merle. It's all that matters," he said moving her hand back up to my face, applying a light pressure. I looked up, searching her eyes. "Nothing can stop this,"

Fuck it. I'm done fighting what I've been feeling. It doesn't matter what her family and what the group thinks- so long as she's happy. If this is what she wants. I know what they think of me; how they feel about me. They'll call me crazy and worse. Hell, I know it all about myself.

It's been impossible to keep from falling in love with the angel in front of me. I don't know how long I could deny the feelings and finally give in to what I want more than I ever even want the next fix. "Okay," I said, answering her and all the things racing through my mind. The smile that took over her face was mind blowing. It's a mixture of joy smugness and that ever-present essence of purity. I lifted my hand to her face, my fingers brushing her cheek before I settled my fingertips in the blonde hair, tilting her face up in the process. Her tongue darted out and traced her lips once, twice. I leaned my face down, it felt like time had stopped. Ever so slowly I tilted my face down to hers and barely pressed my lips to hers. The kiss started soft and slow, almost chaste- a type of kiss you wouldn't associate with me. Then her lips parted and it was like an explosion. Without hesitation my tongue traced her lips then sought after hers.

This is better than any drug I've ever had-even X and the mother of all meth- Blue Meth. I've never experienced something like this.

It's not going to take this girl long to completely tear down the walls and melt the ice. I'm okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Bleeding Love on repeat and I feel like my writing style changed completely during the writing of this. I also think that this is a completely different version of Merle and I hope you like him. It was also kind of strange to write in just his POV.
> 
> Let me know what you think of his turmoil and how he handled things. Did I play him to insecure? Was it something you can actually picture happening between the two? Also- Was there to much details? Or do you think I should put more detail into it.


	4. Outside-Hollywood Undead (Bethyl)

Daddy's kneeling in front of the Governor, he's got Michonne's katana and the tip of it's pressed against Daddy's neck. Rick's talking and Daddy smiles at him. Then…he lifts the katana. I can see his lips moving, saying something. It's like everything is happening in slow motion. I can't tear my eyes away. It's happening. He buries the edge into Daddy's neck and he falls over, dead. I can see his eyes, even from where I'm standing. They're blank. Then his jaws moving and the one thing that daddy wouldn't have wanted happened.

I woke up covered in sweat and a heavy weight on top of me, a hand covering my mouth. I start panicking, trying to get it off. Then I hear and recognize the voice. 'S me, Beth and Jus' a dream, over and over. I stopped moving, relaxing my body. As soon as my body relaxes Daryl moves off me, but opens his arms. I scooted onto his lap, and his arms wrapped around me. Every night I have the same nightmare and every night he wakes me up. This is the first time he's offered me any form of comfort, especially like this. I took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air, trying to calm my breathing and stop the crying. All I wanted was to be held tonight. He always manages to know just what I need.

"Same dream?" He asked, chin on the top of my head.

"I'm bent, not broken," I said. He tilted his head down to look me in the eyes. I read the question in his eyes. " I'm not broken cause of Daddy's death. I'm just bent. I'll be okay. I'll get there. Jus' gonna take some time." I explained. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me, tonight?"


	5. Lauren's Song-Breathe Carolina (Bethyl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Trigger warning. If you have any problem with suicide or self harm please do not read this. Your health is much more important than you reading my chapter.
> 
> I do not condone self-harm in any way.
> 
> This chapter is rated M because of self-harm and triggers.

Beth-

Everything's gone. Our family. Our home.

Judith.

Daddy.

Maggie.

Glenn.

Rick.

Michonne.

Mika.

Lizzie.

Tyreese.

Sasha.

Bob.

Carl.

Carol.

The Woodbury Folk.

All of them. Gone. It's just me and Daryl now. He won't look at me, won't touch me. Won't talk to me. Not since he yelled that we gotta go, as those we loved got slaughtered around us. He used to hug me, and kiss me and whisper in my ear. He used to love me.

I tried writing in the journal he'd given months before the Governor attacked. I only had it still because it fit in my pocket and I always had it on me. I tried to feel some things more than numbness and pain. I wrote but it didn't change the feelings inside me. I wrote about the change in Daryl. In the months since he gave me the journal, how day-by-day he shut himself off, told me he didn't love me anymore. I wrote about the attack. I wrote about watching every single person I loved die before my eyes, and that me of all people survived with the one person who can't stand to be near me.

The first few days I tried to get him to talk. To say anything, even if it was just to tell me to shut up. Finally I stopped talking. I haven't spoken a single word in two weeks. But, neither has he.

Every moment that wasn't spent moving forward-my body and mind going about it in a numb haze- or sleeping I wrote in my journal.

I can't take it anymore.

I give up.

I'm not meant to survive.

I took the blade from its sheath. Another present from the man who can't stand me. I took one last look at his sleeping form by the remains of his fire. I pressed the tip into my left wrist along the scar that's there. Deeper than the first cut I made all those years ago. I let out a soft cry in pain and wonderful peace. I moved the blade to my other hand, my hand shaking. I pressed the blade in like I did with the first cut.

I watched as red pooled around my feet and covered my arms and body.

"No," I looked up at the anguished cry.

"It should have been me. Not them. You would have been happier if someone else had survived, not me. They should have lived. Not me. I'm not supposed to be here." I looked into his blue eyes for the last time.

 

Daryl-

I fell asleep listening to her write in the fucking journal I got her months and months ago. I haven't talked to her except to tell her we gotta go, since soon after I got her the stupid thing. I told her I didn't love her anymore and turned my back on her a week later, after her daddy and Rick told me to end things with her. I hated myself for it, but I did it.

I woke up to the sound of a sharp intake of breath and a small cry of pain. It took me a moment to get my bearings. When I looked over at her, to see what was wrong, my heart stopped. Blood everywhere and she had a knife to her fucking wrist.

"No," I cried out, my heart leaping out of my chest. I pushed myself to my leaden feet, stumbling as I tried to get to her.

""It should have been me. Not them. You would have been happier if someone else had survived, not me. They should have lived. Not me. I'm not supposed to be here." I grabbed her, pulling her body into my lap, trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes locked onto mine and I watched as the light in them faded.

"No, no, please, no. I need you. Don't leave me. Please. You are. You're supposed to be here. Beth! No, please. I love you. Don't go. Please." I kept saying the same things over and over, rocking her in my arms. I knew the moment that she was gone. I felt the tears stream down my face. Could hear Merle in my head calling me a pussy for crying. I feel a sensation in my chest. I'm not sure what it is until I open my mouth and I cry out her name. It's almost a howl. Almost a scream, too.

I don't know how long I sat there with her in my arms but eventually my brothers' voice in my head reminded me what I have to do. I have to keep her from coming back. I reached down to my belt and grabbed the knife from its sheath. I closed my eyes, stealing myself for what I was about to do. I placed the tip under her chin and as gently as I could I pushed it in, making sure she wouldn't come back. I moved her from m y lap and stumbled a ways a way. I puked for who knows how long, than I went back to her.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead before going to dig her grave. When the grave was done I gently lifted her, cradling her in my arms. I whispered to her how much I loved her, and how sorry I was for telling her I didn't. I told her everything I wanted to tell her before but hadn't been able to. I told her how much I already missed her and how much I was going to miss her.

I buried her and marked her grave with a pretty rock she would have loved. It shone a light blue in the moonlight.

When I finished I went back to our camp and picked up her journal. I wanted to know what she was thinking, why she did what she did. And to be close to her in the only way possible now.

I didn't know something could hurt like this. Who knew a broken heart would feel like your body is being ripped in half, stomped on and drug through broken glass. Daryl ended us; he said he doesn't love me anymore. I don't know what changed. I just know I miss him.

I felt tears trickle down my face, again. I kept reading. I got to an entry that must have been written right after we escaped.

He used to hug me, and kiss me and whisper in my ear. He used to love me.

My heart broke even more as I read, "He used to love me," I read about the way I acted towards her, not talking, not acknowledging her. I read every page. She had an entry for each person that died that day. I read what she felt in the two weeks that she didn't speak. I felt the silence as much as she had. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to bridge the gap I had created. I was just trying to follow her daddy's and Rick's wishes, more so since they were gone now.

I'm tired of feeling pain and numbness. I'm tired of the silence and of being a burden. I'm just tired.

That was her second to last entry.

I know you'll read this when I'm gone. I know you'll be hurting, but you're strong and you'll survive. I know you, Daryl. You're gonna miss me so bad, when I'm gone.

I know you blame yourself for what happened at the prison, for what happened to our family. It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. You fought long past the point where any other man would have given up. They all would have been proud of you, and thanked you for doing what you could. Don't blame yourself for them or me. 

I know you didn't stop loving me. I saw it in your eyes every time you looked at me. I know you did it because of daddy and Rick, and 'cause you thought it was right. I forgive you. It hurt like hell, and I hoped you'd come back to me, but I know you wouldn't. You Dixon's are stubborn. 

Do me a favor, Daryl? 

Don't give up. Move forward and find a way to go on and be happy. I couldn't do it. I'm not made for this life. I would have gone one way or another. 

I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I would have used the gun but that would have drawn walkers to you and I couldn't risk your life. I'm sorry you have to take care of finishing me, keeping me from becoming one of them.

I know you love me; I can't help but to think you would have been happier if someone else had survived instead of me. 

I love you, Dar. I'll tell Merle he's an ass hole for you. I'll see you when you get here- when it's your time and not a moment sooner. 

I love you. 

How could she forgive me? I don't deserve her forgiveness, especially not when I'm a part of why she's gone.

I packed up our belongings, not leaving anything of hers behind and started walking. I didn't care that it's dark and a big risk to travel at night.

I couldn't stay there. I'd do what she asked and find a way to keep going. I won't love anyone again, though.

I hope heaven needs you more than I do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was hard as fuck to write. I thought of it as I was going to bed, so I stayed up for three more hours and wrote it. It was one of those that I knew I wouldn't be able to write if I waited. The mind set would be gone. I admit it- I cried like a freaking baby when I wrote this. There are tear marks ALL OVER the pages in the notebook that I used to write this. 
> 
> I don't condone self-harm or suicide. I've been dealing with some self harm issues within my family for a few days so that's probaby part of my inspiration behind this and what I had Beth do. 
> 
> Beth was going through the ultimate emotional battle. Every single last person that she loves died before her eyes, except for the man that she is in love with, and he had told her that he's not in love with her anymore, and hasn't spoken a word to her. We all know that Beth isn't the strongest, emotionally. We saw it when she tried to kill herself in the show. I know that she had found her reason to live, but all of her reasons for living got taken away from her, and all she could do was feel numb and pain. She couldn't keep on that way.
> 
> We all know that Daryl is stubborn and will do what ever it is that he thinks is right. Especially if he thinks that it's protecting the people that he loves. Hence he told Beth that he doesn't love her. Daryl won't give up. Especially not if she asked him not to, as her last wish. He regrets every second he didn't spend with her and didn't get to tell her how he really felt. 
> 
> Lauren's Song isn't about suicide. It's about David and Kyle (of Breathe Carolina)'s friend that died in a car crash, that was taken from their lives far to soon, and how much the world was going to miss her. I thought it was appropriate because of Daryl's POV in this. The song is haunting and catchy and absolutely beautiful and simple. I strongly urge you to listen to it. The last line of this story is a direct qoute of the song. 
> 
> "I hope heaven needs you more than I do now." I thought that was the perfect note to end this on. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on all of this. Was it as emotional for you to read as it was for me to write? I love reviews on this one, even if it's 17 chapters from the current post!


	6. Nothing But You & I-Keith Harkin (Bethyl)

I looked over ta Beth, layin' on the blanket I brought for tonight. She's layin' on her back an' she pulled her hair outta the ponytail so it's layin' around her head. She looks like an angel layin' there watchin' the stars. "You're thinkin' pretty loud over there, Mr. Dixon," She teased, smilin' her million watt smile I love so much.

"I ain't good with words but there's a song that kinda fits what I feel for ya,"

"You gonna sing for me?" She asked and I could hear the laugh in her voice.

"Hell nah, but I'll tell ya the words," I leaned back, lookin' up at the stars gatherin' the courage ta say what I want ta say. "Hey, it's nothing but you and I. You take the stars, the moon, the night, the air I breathe. You're the only thing I need. And you, you came into my life. You opened up my eyes, my heart, my jealousy. You're the thing that matters most to me. There's nothing but you and I. People they will come and go. Another night, another show, another place to rest my weary head. Now I know I'm comin' home, back to you where I belong, knowing you'll fall into my arms here once again,"

It took me a minute to look over at her. I feel like I laid my heart out there for her to stomp on. When I chanced to look at her the smile was still there an' her eyes were sparklin' like she was 'bout to cry. "Did ya just recite Keith Harkin ta me? Oh, Daryl, that was beautiful!" Then she scooted closer ta me, an' I opened my arms for her. She tucked her head under my chin, and I wrapped my arms tight around her. She started hummin' the song I just quoted.

"Go on an' sing it, baby," An' she did. Ain't much in this world better than listenin' to her sing just for me. I dunno why I keep worryin' bout what she'll say an' do when I open up to her, cause she never acts like I'm scared she will. When she finished singin' I whispered, " I love ya," into her hair. I said it so quiet I wasn't sure she heard me. It's the first time I told her that. She's told me plenty of times, but I couldn't ever get the words out. She never got upset with me for not sayin' it back, she was happy ta wait for me ta be ready.

"I love ya, too," She said, her voice husky with tiredness. I'll let her fall asleep. I'll carry her back ta our cell for the night, later.


	7. Goodbye-Secondhand Serenade (Meth)

"Tell me I'm wrong," Beth said, tears running down her face. "Tell me it wasn't what I thought it was, Merle." He looked down at his boots and then back up at her, he gulped, not knowing what exactly to say. For once Merle Dixon was speechless. "I tried pretending things were good, that ya weren't lying. I hoped after all we've been through it'd be enough." She turned away, taking a step forward like she was about to leave. She turned back around. "I hoped that someday ya'd love me. Someday we'd be okay. Guess it's time ta stop these games we been playin'. It's time ta say goodbye,"

"It didn't mean nothin'," Merle finally said.

"It meant somethin' ta me." She replied, voice breaking.

"Angel?" He stopped, waiting for her to look at him again. He continued when she finally looked up. "I love ya, she didn't mean nothin', jus' a good time's all,"

"Yer good time shoulda been with me. I gave ya space. I tried ta help ya through it, an' deal with my own stuff. I tried. Maybe it's my fault too. I can't look at ya without my heart breakin'. I can't be with ya. I love ya, but I hate ya, too"

"'m sorry," He spit out, the words feeling foreign coming from his mouth. He knew those words wouldn't be enough. Not this time.

"It ain't enough," She said, echoing his thoughts. She turned back around and walked down the hallway back towards the cellblock. He stayed standing there in that hallway fro close to an hour before going to the cell blocks and to his cell. He gathered up his few belongings and went in search of his brother to say goodbye.

The one thing he could do was leave, give her the chance to heal the heart he had broken. Then he wouldn't have to see her every day, knowing she was hurting because of him. He'd leave for her, but for himself as well.

After all, Merle Dixon is selfish.


	8. To Build A Home-The Cinematic Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for beyondmythought-s (on ff.net). She's been an amazing friend to me and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. My stories would be crap without her bouncing ideas back and forth with me, and being my slave driver, pushing me to get chapters written and updates ASAP. Believe me, if it weren't for her the last 5 chapters of Your Choice would not be out by now. They'd still be a inkling barely formed in the back of my head.

This used to be my old man's place, till he drank himself into an early grave. Secluded and cut off just like the old man, that's what I thought growing up. Only sounds that broke the silence were dad's drunken rages and the sound of the belt against my back after Merle left. It was just a place to lay my head, until I met Beth. Then it became a home, something we built together. 

Beth told me she wanted a garden in the yard next to the tree my ma had planted for me when I was born. Each year her garden got bigger, I got roped into extending it for her, till she got pregnant for the first time. That year she let it stay the same size. When I asked her about it one day she simply said, "Your son is going to need a big yard to play in. I don't need my garden trampled jus' 'cause he needed more room to run," She let her hands settle on her growing tummy.

We had three kids now, two daughters and a son. They all grew up and moved out, too soon for me and Beth's liking. They came home for their mama's funeral, offered to help me go through her stuff. I turned them down, telling them that no one's touching her stuff except me. They all understood and let me be with it. Maggie, Beth's sister came through and got my clothes house and I moved in with my brother Merle for a year. He sobered up when Beth got pregnant with Jamie, our oldest, saying he wanted to be a good uncle to our kids. He was. Still is. Amazingly enough my brother never pushed me to do anything with Beth's shit or take care of our home. 

I haven't set foot on the property since the funeral. I wasn't ready to face it. I feel it in my old bones, I'm not going to be around much longer. I can barely move these days. I know it's time to go home now.

The chairs and furniture are caked in dust, same with the windowsills. Moths have eaten away at the lace drapes Beth had up on the windows. 

It took the last of my strength to go outside to the tree my ma planted for me, the one I attached a tire swing to for the kids when Jamie was six, Lizzie five and Mika three. I climbed that tree, I wanted to see the home we built in full one last time. I took in each piece of our home, letting all the memories wash over me. I stayed up there till I was shaking then I climbed down carefully. No need to fall and break my neck. That would just make it worse for the kids, Merle, Maggie and Glenn. I hate to admit it, but I hobbled like Hershel use to on his crutches, into the house and to mine and Beth's bed. If I have to go I want to go on my terms and with her scent surrounding me. 

_"And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this one.


	9. Crawling Back To You-Backstreet Boys-Bethyl

Everybody’s been tellin’ me I was a fuckin’ fool. Shit, I been tellin’ myself that I’m a fool for lettin’ her go. I know I ain’t any good for her, never was, prolly never will. 

I haven’t slept since I told here we’d be better off alone. I dunno when I changed my mind. Maybe it was the first second after I ended me and Beth? I been drunk since I left her standing there at her door, tears pooling in her doe eyes. 

I’m standing in front of her apartment. I don’t remember getting on my bike and drivin’ here. Before I know it I’m banging on her front door. I can hear her on the other side of the door. I saw her beat up Mazda on the in the parking lot. She won’t answer the door an’ I can feel the tears slippin’ down my face, I rested my forehead against the door an’ started talkin’ hopin’ she’d listen. 

“I know yer in there an’ ya can make me wait, but I ain’t gonna wait. It’s the least I can do just ta tell ya face ta face I was lyin’ ta myself.” I paused tryin’ ta steady my voice and swipe at the tears. Don’t care if I look like a pussy. “I’m dying in this hell, girl. I know yer mad. I can’t blame ya fer bein’ mad, but baby here I am.” 

With every second she didn’t say anything an’ the door didn’t open it felt like more weight was bein’ added to my shoulders. I slid to the floor on my hands an’ knees. What’s left o’ my pride is spilled on the floor. 

“Begging fer a second chance, baby, I’m crawlin’ back ta ya.” My hands are shakin’ an’ my hearts barely beatin’ without her. 

The door opened an’ I looked up seein’ Maggie standin’ there. “She heard every word. She’s on the couch now.” She offered her hand to me. I got up, brushing off my hands, tryin’ to wipe away the tears on my face. I don’t know if she followed me in. I heard the door shut but I didn’t look back. I went to the couch. To Beth. She looked up at me when I walked in, her eyes filled wit’ tears. I dropped to my knees in front of her, my eyes fillin’ up wit’ my own damn tears. I did this to her. I broke her heart. 

I wanted to wipe the tears away. I lifted my hand like I was going to and set it back in my lap. Even kneelin’ in front of her sittin’ on that couch she’s got to look up at me. Felt a tear slip down my face, went to wipe it away but her fingers beat mine there. She lingered, cradling my cheek before letting it fall back to her own lap. 

I took her hand in mine an’ she didn’t pull back from me. ‘Stead she laced our fingers together. It took everything in me to look into her eyes an’ say “I lied to ya, an’ myself. I’m a fuckin’ fool. I need ya. Fuck I need ya in my life. I’m beggin’, baby. I’m crawlin’ back to ya.” Fuck it all, she’s got more tears an’ I dunno if they’re good or not. Prolly not. She isn’t going to take me back. “I ain’t any good without ya.” 

I blinked an’ suddenly I was on the floor, her arms around my neck, straddling my hips. I wrapped my arms ‘round her an’ held her to me. 

“I forgive ya. Please don’t do this again.”


	10. The Truth-Jason Aldean

_“I can’t be with you anymore.” Her voice was cold, her voice cracking as she said ‘you,’ the only betrayal that she felt any pain with the words she spoke._

He’s been on the road for a week, leaving shortly after the last time they talked. He couldn’t bring himself to stay. Not when everywhere he looked something reminded him of the blonde with blue eyes. He didn’t tell anyone he was leaving, he didn’t have anyone to tell. His only friends were the people she introduced him to, her family the Greenes, the Grimes family and a few other folk. He liked them all well enough. He came to love Beth’s father like he would have his had his not been a drunken piece of abusive shit. Hell, Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes was like a brother to him, more than his late brother Merle had ever been. To be honest though, Daryl didn’t care about any of them as much as he cared about her. 

He packed his meager belongings into a single duffel bag and packed the Triumph into the back of the old Ford truck his brother left behind when he died. He thought about leaving them behind and catching the first Greyhound out of there, it didn’t matter where he went. Instead he drove till his eyes were gritty and found a motel, paying for the night. He only stayed for a couple hours before taking off again. 

He settled into that old routine of drifting from place to place. He only stayed in a place overnight twice. He stayed because he got himself so drunk he couldn’t possibly drive. His phone rang and he received texts. He checked them all hoping that one would be from her. He didn’t respond to any of them, not the call from Dale, his boss at the auto repair shop or the one from Hershel, he listened to the voicemail that was left by him, (asking him if he was all right, no one had heard from him and Bethie was being close-lipped). Nor did he respond to the texts and calls from Rick asking the same things as Hershel Greene. 

He drove aimlessly, pulling over when he was tired and slept awhile before moving on again. He had driven all over Georgia for a week when he received a text from her. 

**No ones seen or heard from u in a week. They want 2 know if u r OK, where u are. They r ready to send a search party out.**

He threw his phone onto the seat next to him, pulling onto the highway and drove until he found a bar. He put his phone into his pocket absently, trying to forget his pain. Forget that she didn’t care if he was okay, she was only asking because her family was curious. He couldn’t, wouldn’t believe that they actually gave a shit about him. No one ever did, no one ever will. He ordered a shot after shot, drinking them in quick succession. He pulled his phone out of his pocket eventually, re-reading her text before clumsily responding. 

**Tell em what ever u want. Don’t care. Tell em im in Vegas blowin every dime I ever made 4 all I fucking care. If u ever loved me tho u wouldnntt tell em im goin crazy cuz of u.**

He left his phone sitting on the bar top as he continued to drink. He left it there when a man decided to pick a fight with the drunk redneck. He never saw the calls from Beth Greene. He didn’t know that a patron answered his phone while the barkeep broke up the fight. He was oblivious to the fact he was in a town not all to far form Senoia, oblivious until he sobered up in the drunk-tank off the towns police department. 

The towns sheriff explained what happened the night before and that while no charges were being pressed he was getting released into the custody of Rick Grimes, to be taken home. When Daryl questioned why he was being released to someone else’s care, Rick walked in, taking in Daryl’s appearance, noting the weight he’d lost. 

The sheriff replied, “Because you’re nursing a helluva hangover and a broken heart to boot. You can nurse them somewhere that isn’t my town. Sounds to me like the woman who broke your heart still cares. She’s been calling her all morning, begging me for details on whether you’re okay or not, and for me to ask Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes to bring you home safely.” 

Daryl looked at the man in confusion. “Nah. She don’t give a shit. I ain’t goin’ back there. I’ll leave yer town. Wasn’t plannin’ on stayin’ anyhow.”

Rick sighed, “Beth’s worried sick ‘bout ya. Had to force her to stay put while I retrieved your sorry ass.” The sheriff left the room after making sure the cell was unlocked. “You don’t have to come home to Senoia with me but thangs aren’t going to get easier for you continuing with your gypsy lifestyle. You still love her, don’t’cha?” 

Daryl nodded, the pain in his heart nearly crippling him. He didn’t believe Rick. Couldn’t believe him about Beth. She told him clear as day that she didn’t love him anymore. Rick pulled Daryl’s phone from his pocket and played a voicemail for Daryl. Beth’s sweet voice filled the cell and tore at his heart. 

“I still love you, baby. That’s the truth. Everything I said before was a lie. I was scared an’ I’m sorry. I love you.” 

If he wasn’t still sitting he would have fallen to his knees on the floor as he took his first real breathe since she had told him that she couldn’t be with him anymore. 

“Let’s go home, Daryl.” Rick said reaching a hand out for Daryl to take.


	11. What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts-Bethyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethyl AU. Daryl POV.

Watching her walk away was the hardest thing I ever did. _"Daddy was right. Everyone was right, Daryl. You and me won't ever work. Not really. I love you, but we're.."_ I remember the way she trailed off, her voice cracking and eyes watering. _"We're done, Daryl."_ It took everything I had not to beg her to stay, to not leave me. The best thing that ever happened to me. It's what I told her all along, I'm no good for her. I'll just drag her down. She's going places. She's got her singing career in front of her. A family that loves her.   
I can't go anywhere in this town without memories of me and her haunting me. Like, the post office where me and her shipped a care package to my piece of shit brother in the military, that she insisted we make and send that day. I can't go to the river, not without remembering the night I took her down there, blankets in the bed of my pick up and we lay in the bed, watching the stars, making up our own constellations and talking the night away until we both fell asleep, probably mid sentence even. There's not a place in this fucking town that doesn't remind me of her, or something special didn't happen for us. Like our first real kiss was in front of the damn elementary school. She dragged me there to pick of the Sheriff's kid when her car was broke down and she was supposed to babysit the munchkin. Being around our mutual friends is shitty. They always brought her up and then gave me this look like I'll break or some shit.   
I act like it doesn't matter, like it didn't nearly break me in to a thousand pieces, watching her walk away. I keep dreaming about what our life would have been like if I hadn't pushed her away, if she hadn't said goodbye. I wouldn't have been able to give her the life she would have deserved, but I'd give e very thing for her to be happy. Each night I see what our future could have been, little differences each time. In one, she's that world famous singer she always wanted to be, me following her around, supporting her. In another she's a small time singer, doing it for fun, but staying home and raising our kids, a blonde little boy with my eyes and a brown haired little girl with her mama's eyes, and I've got the garage I always wanted, Dixon Mechanics. Different dreams, different nights, but in them all we're together. Then I wake up and I remember I let her walk away. I remembered that I loved her and let her go.   
One of the things she taught me when we were together was that it was okay to cry. Every now and again I let the tears fall, gaining a couple more days that I can be without her. It gives me the ability to put some of it away for a little while longer and keep going. I can let the tears fall, when I'm alone. I can handle that. The nights are lonely without her here by my side, in my bed, in my, our home. Rainy days the worst of them all. The rain echoes against the tin roof reminds me just how empty it is without her filling the house with her presence. I haven't filled her side of the closet, spread my clothes over. Not that I have a lot of clothes, but there's still a hole where she used to be in my house. 

I can deal with most of that, most of it. All I wanted to do was show her how much I loved her. I wanted to give her everything. I know I couldn't give her anything she wanted or needed though. I'm not the one for her.  
I heard rumors not too long ago that Jimmy and Zach, Jimmy a high school friend of hers, and Zach a co-worker at the diner, have both asked her out. Heard she turned them both down and Jimmy gave up, but Zach kept asking her out. She finally said yes. My worst fears after our break up wasn't to run into her, but to run into her with a new boyfriend. I saw them walking down the street, hand in hand, walking straight towards me, that first time my worst nightmare came true. I wanted to turn around it hightail it out of there. I kept walking trying to act like I didn't even notice them. I fucked up, looking up and meeting her eyes as she got close. Saw so much there in her blue eyes. I could see regret there, pain, and the worst of all, genuine happiness too.   
That moment before she walked past me told me more than I had wanted to believe about us really being over.  
I still cry every now and then. Nights are the worst, falling asleep to an empty bed. When it rains I leave and go to the bar, drowning myself in a bottle of cheap whiskey.   
Two of my dreams eventually came true. I threw myself into working at Dale's Garage for a couple more years, until he passed away. Heart attack that came out of nowhere. Dale's will left the garage to me. I changed the name after a lot of debate and re-opened it as Dixon Mechanics. The other dream came true, just not the way I hoped it would. Found out a year after I re-opened the shop that she's pregnant with Zach's kid and they are getting hitched. She came in with a swollen belly and a jacked up car, and an apologetic smile on her face. _"Yours is the only place in time town that does a good job,"_ She had said.   
I handed the job to a worker and left without a word. I wandered across the street that day and went into the bar, not leaving until the bar closed that night. I left the shop for my workers to close up and take care of things.   
What hurt the most was knowing that it could have been me with her, making her happy and being the one to make her dreams come true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Kevkye who gave me the breakup idea and the song Dad Says to use. Thanks girl!

Beth nervously paced backstage of the bar as she waited for her turn to perform. Normally she was all for playing shows. Tonight was as far from a normal as possible. Two days earlier Beth and Daryl broke up. She couldn't remember what exactly was said or why, the incident was a blur. All she knew for sure was that he stormed out of her apartment leaving her standing in the middle of her living room with tears streaming down her face and that they were over. Tonight she didn't expect Daryl at her show, not after the way they had ended things, even if he used to go to every one of them. This performance she was playing a couple of songs she'd never played before.

Her turn came sooner than she was ready for. She walked onto the stage, eyes scanning the crowd for him and guitar in hand. The dim lighting made it harder to see but she didn't spot him there. She took one last look at her set list, five covers from some of her favorite artists.

"Lay down  
And come alive in all you've found  
All you're meant to be  
And for now  
We'll wait until the morning light  
And close our eyes to see  
Just close your eyes to see

A tear must have formed in my eye  
When you had your first kiss  
But I'm on my way  
On my way  
So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss  
Cause I'm on my way  
On my way"

Her first song, a Boyce Avenue cover was a hit. The second song , River by Light was an equal hit.

"I want to go where you're going, a follower following  
Changing but never changed, claiming but never claimed

Take me river, carry me far  
Lead me river, like a mother  
Take me over to some other unknown  
Put me in the undertow"

After her second cover she set her guitar down, and took a deep breath, voice filled with emotion. "This song was written by someone I look up to a lot and I hope y'all like it." She scanned the crowd once more. This song, this song she was singing for him, about them.

As her voice rang out over the crowd, loud and true, he quietly slipped into the room, hidden by the shadows and leaned against a wall.

"I am giving up one of my dreams today  
I found out I can't always get my way  
And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay  
So I'm giving up one of my dreams today  
When we are children we look to the sky  
We want everything, I'm afraid to ask why

And I saw the sparkling fish in the sea  
I dreamed I would find one who'd swim next to me  
And this called love and it's worth every reason  
Love is the cool and the warmth in each season  
But how does one love and what does one do  
When the dream that you have doesn't want to pick you  
But oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
He was a stoner and I'm like a light  
And when he would blaze id sing songs by his side  
But my dream takes two strong hearts that will fight  
And he doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams, is just a sign I'm getting older  
Oh they say too much smoking will change your taste  
Maybe that's why he's kissing some other girls face  
But I never dreamed of second place  
So I'd rather just quit than continue to race  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
And oh oh oh I am singing on stage  
But it doesn't mean I know much better

Oh oh oh oh  
Your probably like me

Some days dreaming and some days a quitter  
I am giving up one of my dreams today  
After I held him and begged him to stay  
And after my dream will drown out to a whisper  
After I've burnt all the photo booth pictures

And after I erased our names from the sky  
Stopped wondering how and asking why  
Oh I wish I had words to encourage inspire  
But the truth is I'm ripped and I'm sad and I'm tired  
I'm a loser in love and an abandoner of dreams  
And today I have up the one for him, and me"

He knew it like he knew his own name that she was singing it about him. He stayed hidden in the shadows as she sang two more songs. Lines of each standing out to him, recognizing both of the last two songs she played.

"You're the reason that I feel so strong  
The reason that I'm hanging on  
You know you gave me all the time  
Oh, did I give enough of mine?"

One of which she sang at pretty much every show, but the lines taking new meaning standing there watching from the side lines.

She finished her set list with What About Now, a song she's only sang onstage a few times.

"What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?"

The closing lines played over and over in his head as she thanked the crowed and went backstage. Within a few moments of leaving the stage she came back out and sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He watched her sitting there, nursing her drink for a while before crossing the room. He tapped her shoulder gently. "I'm not interested," She didn't turn around or look up from her glass as she spoke.

"Are ya sure 'bout that?" He asked and she whirled around to face him, her mouth hanging open with shock.

"What...what're you doin' here?"

"I ain't missed a show of yers yet. Didn't plan on missin' this one cause I was bein' an idiot." His voice came out breathy as he laughed a little at his admission.

He'd barely finished speaking before she was standing and throwing herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her small frame and they both felt like they could breathe again, being in each other's arms, right where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I used/referenced were as follows:
> 
> On My Way, Boyce Avenue
> 
> River by Light
> 
> Dad Says by Emily Kinney
> 
> Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy
> 
> What About Now by Daughtry


	13. Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me until you've read the whole thing!

Fucking floating. It feels like I'm floating up into the air. I can't feel my body, but I can move my limbs. I think I can, anyways. I see them moving, if I concentrate hard enough. I blinked and suddenly I'm on clouds. What the fuck is going on? What drugs did Merle slip me? What the hell is that? A white blob coming closer and closer to me, light radiating from it. "What the fuck?" Finally found my voice. Least, I think I'm speaking.   
A laugh sounds, like it's coming from the light but not all at once. "Not what, but who."   
"Who the fuck? What's goin' on?" Fucking confused and I can't move right. I can't figure out what this thing is or what's going on, where I am. I feel like I'm panicking but I've never even had a panic attack before. The light moved forward and surrounded me. I felt calm right away.   
It spoke from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "Relax, Daryl. You're safe."   
"Explain what the fuck's goin' on, then."   
"All in due time."   
"Where am I?" Fucking thing needs to answer something.   
"The in-between." That didn't clear anything up. "What do you feel?"   
"Nothin', I don't feel nothin'. I should feel my body an' it's like my body ain't there."  
"Does it feel like your floating? Calm your mind and look with your heart AND your body." I don't know why I felt compelled to, but I tried doing as the voice commanded. I shut everything down in boxes in a corner of my mind, like Merle taught me when we were kids. "Tell me what you see. See what you feel."   
"Everything's too damn bright and clear. An' the sounds. I cain't describe 'em. What's it mean?"   
"We've been waiting for you."   
"Waiting?" I started fighting to be free of the light.   
"Calm down!" I felt myself stop moving, if I was even moving to begin with. "Let me show you." I felt like the world went rushing past me, that falling feeling when you're on a roller coaster and then I'm standing in a hospital hallway. The light moved from around me and hovered in front of a doorway. "In here." I went through the doorway, not knowing what to expect.   
Sure as fuck didn't expect to see my blonde beauty sitting next to a hospital bed, I can't see her face, or who's in the bed but I can tell she's sobbing by the way her shoulders are shaking.  
"Baby? What's goin' on? Who is that?" She didn't reply, didn't look up. Didn't anything. "Beth!"   
"She can't hear you. Take a closer look."   
I looked over at the light and then went closer to the bed. And saw myself, hooked to all kinds of machines. I stood just behind Beth, I reached out to touch her like is my reflex and watched my hand go right through her shoulder.  
Beth looked up from her hand, holding my bodies hand and started talking to my body laying in the bed. "Please come back to me, Daryl. I'm not ready. You know how much I hate goodbyes." I felt laughter bubble up almost hysterically till I put the lid on it and listened to her again. "I need you. This world, this life, isn't worth it without you. Your baby and I need you."   
"Baby?" I turned and looked at the light, hoping for some sort of answers from it. "Where the fuck am I and what's goin' on? Gimme some answers." I felt like I might as well be on my knees and begging. "Is this some sort of purgatory bullshit?"   
"Not quite. This is an in between place for those who haven't made their final decision." Suddenly we were back to the clouds we started out on. "You, like everyone that comes here must make a choice to move on to the next life or to return to the one they were in."  
"If I choose ta stay here what would happen?"   
"Your body will stop fighting and your spirit will continue onward."   
"I don' care 'bout my body. My wife an'...an' unborn kid?"   
"They'll survive. They'll live their lives. Your daughter will grow up without a father and someday marry a nice young man. Your wife, your wife, however, won't be the same."   
"Then my decision ain't a decision. I'm goin' back." Soon as the words left my mouth, well, I assume they actually left my mouth, things went black.   
I woke up to the sounds of steady beeping, quiet breathing and the whir of machinery. I could smell, feel and hear normally again. I tried to open my eyes but it took a moment. They felt like they were glued shut. When I finally got them open everything looked normal. Except for the angel sitting at my bedside.   
"Beth," I lifted my hand up and caressed her face, wiping the tears away that started rolling down her cheeks right away.  
"Daryl." My name came out like a sob. "I didn't think you were going to make it."   
"Weren't gonna make ya say goodbye. 'Member? I promised ya forever an' I ain't breakin' my promise. I ain't leavin' my kid ta be fatherless, neither." I watched her mouth fall open and more tears start falling.   
"I was goin' to tell you about the pregnancy before...before... but...how did you know?"   
I tugged her hand and she stood up, laying on the bed next to me. "I'm always watchin' out for ya. What the hell happened ta me?" I kissed the top of her head.  
"You crashed your motorcycle. You and Merle both crashed your bikes. The police said you two were heading home and judging by the skid marks someone tried to run you both off the road." Her big eyes looked up at me.   
"Merle okay?"   
"He's home. He wasn't hurt bad. He's been taking care of the dog and keeping the house kept for us. Taking care of me, for ya. You've been in and out for a month. Never conscious for long."   
"I'm okay an' I'll be outta here soon."  
"Now that your awake you ain't gonna be a good patient. We know how ya are when you're just sick. Bet your gonna be buggin' the nurses to let you outta here sooner. Stubborn."   
I chuckled before leaning my head down and kissing her. "Do anything ta be home with ya sooner."


	14. Travelin' Soldier- Dixie Chicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested by numerous people to write a drabble for this song, so here it is. Don't you dare kill me for this. Sorry in advance for the feels.

Daryl had no choice. If he wanted to be out from his father's abuse he had to enlist in the army. So he did. He followed in his older brothers footsteps and joined, although he had no intention of gaining a dishonorable discharge, like Merle had.

Here he is, sitting in a booth in a diner the morning he is to take a bus to his basic training, a week after his eighteenth birthday. He wrapped his fingers around his mug of molten hot coffee and stared off into space. He was brought back from his thoughts by a soft cough at the edge of the booth. He glanced over and felt his heart slam hard against his ribs. The girl, young woman, looked to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger, with golden blonde curly, unruly, hair, that she attempted to control by putting it in a braid. Her eyes, startling and impressively expressive blues. 

_Could get lost in eyes like that,_ He thought before nodding at the girl, his eyes searching for a name tag. Beth. 

"Sorry to interrupt your thinkin'. Can I get ya anything?" 

"Nah. Wanna sit fer awhile? Feelin' a bit low," 

She glanced at his uniform and to the clock set on the wall. "I'm off in half an hour, I got a place we can go." She graced him with an earth shattering smile. 

He couldn't figure out why he was doing something as uncharacteristic as asking her to join him. Maybe the reality of joining the army and his loneliness has gotten the better of him? Whatever the reason he wanted to get to know the shy girl with the smile that rocked his world. 

He wants her to smile his way again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She noticed the young man with dark, short hair in the back booth with a cup of coffee in hand, looking forlornly at the wall. She can't stand for anyone to look sad or upset. When he asked her to join him, she wanted to do just that, but knew her other customers needed her too, so she offered to take them somewhere once her shift ended. 

She got through the last little while of her shift as quickly as she could and caught her relief waitress up. She grabbed her belongings and made her way to the handsome man's table. 

"You still want to hang out?" She asked shyly, her purse held in both hands in front of her. 

His smile rivaled that of her smile earlier. "Yeah, I do." 

"Then lets go." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl stood and went to the counter, settling his bill before following the blonde to the parking lot.   
"Want to take my car?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't got a car wit' me." 

"That makes sense, " She smiled at him as she unlocked her older beat up car. They slid into the car and Beth drove them ten minutes away to a small dirt road off the Georgia highway.

"Where ya takin' me?" Daryl sounded hesitant with his question. 

Beth giggled. "I'm not goin' to go axe murderer on ya. 'Sides, I bet you don't have to worry 'bout me takin' advantage o' you," She glanced at his well pronounced arms, covered by his military uniform.   
"I suppose ya ain't," They got out of the car and Daryl followed Beth through the trees on a barely there trail to a small clearing with a beautiful natural pond. Daryl looked around in awe. The young man took pride in the fact that he's an amazing hunter and had been through most of the woods in a 75 mile radius, this one spot had been undiscovered by him. "This is amazin'" He admitted, still looking around. 

"I found it a few years ago when I went hiking with my older brother an' sister. Come sit with me?" 

Daryl crossed the small clearing to the other side of the pond and sat next to Beth. "Thanks fer, uh, bringin' me here." He spoke quietly, like talking any louder would ruin the beauty of the spot. 

"I'm glad you asked for me to join you," 

"I'm, uh, Daryl. Daryl Dixon, by the way." 

They began to chat, Beth telling him of her two siblings and parents, how she graduates high school in a few months, an early graduate. Daryl surprised himself and told her the reasons why he is joining the military, why he is so desperate to get out of Georgia. "My brother does every drug known ta man, an' ain't ever around. He got out as soon as he could. Our pops is a drunken, abusive bastard. If I don't go I'll end up killing him." 

"You're doin' the right thing by leavin', it sounds like." 

"Yeah, I suppose so." They sat in silence for a few moments until Daryl spoke again. "Bet you got a boyfriend waitin' on ya," 

"Pfft. No, no boyfriend. The last person I 'dated' was my neighbor, Jimmy an' I've known him my whole life. There wasn't anything special between us." 

"I ain't got anyone ta write ta. Could I...um...uh..." He choked on the words, scared she would say no.  
"Yeah, you can write me, Daryl Dixon." She smiled at the blushing man seated next to her. They sat at the pond awhile longer until it was time for Daryl to get back to catch the bus. Just before the bus pulled in, Beth scrawled her name, address and phone number on a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Daryl. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl wrote Beth every chance he had while at training. He looked forward to every letter he got back from her. Every two weeks she sent him a care package filled with homemade goodies. One day Daryl got the courage to dial the blonde's number and talk to her, not just write her letters.

As soon as he heard her voice on the other end of the phone his heart did a chaotic jig. He realized something when his heart behaved like that. He had fallen head over heels in love with Beth Greene. "'s prolly crazy an' I get it if ya don't wanna talk ta me anymore, Beth, but I'm uh, fallin' for ya. I'm in love wit' ya." He spoke quietly into the phone, afraid of her rejection. 

"I love you, Mr. Dixon," She said this a little louder than he had spoken. She had taken to calling him Mr. Dixon, teasingly, after he chastised her for having a beer, only one, at a friend's party. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth lives for the letters and calls from Daryl. She understood his past, and understands his need to be free of his family, supporting him and his choices. 

When Daryl confessed to falling for her, she had to fight back the squeal of joy bubbling inside of her. She had fallen for him the moment he asked her to join him at the diner. Her family and friends, aside from her father, Hershel, didn't approve or accept her 'relationship' with the young man. Her father, after a chat with his young daughter, realized how much she loved him and found himself liking Daryl from Beth's descriptions of him and his personality. 

Beth received a call one afternoon from Daryl, telling her he would be leaving for Iraq in a few days. Her heart heavy with the news she told him to call and write every chance he could. He promised he would and the first chance he had he would come to visit her, they would go on a proper date. 

Seven months into Daryl's deployment there was a knock on the Greene's front door. Beth left her room to see who was there and was greeted by her father and a couple of men in army green. Her knees buckled at the bottom of the stairs. Her daddy caught her and held her in his arms as she cried silently. The men at the door apologized for bringing her such bad news and explained that Daryl had made Beth his contacts for any sort of contingency. They handed her his dog tags and explained that his personal belongings would be shipped to her, and then after apologizing again, left.

Not feeling up to it, but she had made a promise to her nephew, Carl Grimes, went to his football game the Friday night after getting the news about Daryl. The National Anthem was sung and then the mayor stepped forward to announce those dead in the war from their small town. Beth burst into tears as they announced Daryl's name and clutched his dog tags in her hand, the chain biting into her neck. 

Her mind went to dark places, thinking about the life they could have shared, the kisses they never had, the hand holding they wouldn't ever get to do. Most of all she hated that she'd never hear his voice again or get another letter from him.

Beth personally delivered the news to Daryl's older brother. She couldn't bear to allow anyone else to do it. Merle and Beth became friends, forging a bond because of their love for Daryl, sharing stories about him to each other. A connection was made between them, linking them as siblings because of Daryl.

She drew comfort in the fact that they shared a pure love, herself and Daryl, and had the chance to know each other, brighten each other's lives as they did. She would wear his dog tags until the day she joined him in Heaven.


	15. God Love Her-Toby Keith-Bethyl

Beth ran down the steps of the front porch of her family's farm house with her father and mother coming out after her. Hershel shouted, "You can't go with Daryl! It isn't right!" She didn't stop, she continued running the short distance from the porch to the motorcycle with Daryl sitting astride it, motor running. She chanced a glance towards the porch once she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. She saw the tears running down her mama's face and the red in her daddy's cheeks as he continued to shout after her.

Daryl wasted no time in getting the bike moving. A dust cloud rose behind them from the bike. They didn't stop till they were safely out of the town lines.

Hershel stayed on the porch looking at the now empty spot where his seventeen year old daughter had just been. He felt his wife wrap her arms around him from behind and press her tear soaked face into his back. "She was baptized in dirty water, it's the only explanation," Hershel muttered.

"No, Daddy, it isn't. She's finally rebelling against your rules," Maggie said from behind them, her arrival on the porch had been silent. Hershel turned to look at his oldest child, Annette releasing her grip on him. "Yeah, Daryl's a little older an' his daddy an' brother are pieces of shit but he loves her. He begged her to give him up, not burn bridges with us, an' she wouldn't. She won't give up on love. You taught her that, Daddy. She'll be back when you loosen your hold."

Beth giggled, releasing the last of her adrenaline from opposing her family. Daryl laughed with her for a moment before asking, "Where to, baby? We got the world at our fingertips."

Without any hesitation she responded, "Tucson, Arizona, first." They drove with only stops to eat, sleep and use the rest room. They traveled lightly, only one set of extra clothes and Beth's bible. "Even if God and Daddy gave up on me, I haven't given up on them," Was her explanation before walking into the first motel of their trip.

"Me an' God love her, how 'bout you, Hershel?" Daryl asked, looking into the sky before heading in after Beth.


	16. Tidal Waves-All Time Low

He had seen her dressed up many times before. She’d dressed up lots over the years to impress her boyfriend of the time. First Jimmy, then Zach and so on. But this time it was just for him. Wearing that pretty little red dress that barely covered anything. 

He never thought that the blonde would set those pretty blue eyes on him. Not more than as the man who’d been her brother’s best friend for near fifteen years, not as the man who helped out on occasion at her daddy’s farm. Certainly not as more than the guy that had watched her go from the gangly twelve year old, all sticks and bones to curves and vibrant beauty. 

When he first saw her, she was riding a horse, a skittish mare she still has to this day, around the farm. He only saw her from a distance. He’d come to have a talk with his buddy, Shawn’s father about maybe helping out on the farm. The man was getting up there in age and needed some extra hands around the farm. His first thought was, ‘man, that girls’ goin’ break someone’s heart someday’. And she had proven him right. She’d broken plenty of boy’s hearts. 

Then she had set her eyes on him. She’d gotten that glint in her eye and that glint spoke volumes. Mostly that she was thinking something mischievous. Hell knows he’d seen her get into more trouble than most of her family knew about, aside from maybe her big brother Shawn, his best friend. And here he is, neck deep in it, getting ready to take her on a date. She’d turned to him one day as they were working in the barn and she simply said, “Daryl Dixon, I’m sick of boys. I want a man. I want you.” 

He’d looked at her in shock and confusion. Why would someone so beautiful, talented and perfect want someone like him, a thirty something redneck who has no business thinking about the farmer’s daughter. He protested, told her he was too old for her, wasn’t even good enough for her. He even told her that there wasn’t any way that her family would ever accept that. She whipped her body around to face him. “Don’t you dare say you ain’t good enough. I’ve known you most of my damn life and I know good when I see it.” 

“Ya don’ know the things I’ve done,” He had kept his eyes trained on the ground. 

“No, I don’. But that doesn’t change a single thing. Now quit givin’ me stupid arguments. Do ya like me or not?” 

“Ain’t nobody in the world that don’t like ya,” He replied. 

“That isn’t what I mean and ya know it.” 

Hell if she wasn’t a spit fire. She needled and wheedled at him for a good twenty minutes before he finally gave in and gave her the answer that she wanted to hear. A yes, he did like her. He tried to end the conversation just by walking out and the five foot something slip of a woman blocked his way. Yeah he could have just picked her up and moved her but that wasn’t him. He wouldn’t lay a hand on her, ever, even if it was just to move her out of his way. 

“My family loves you, Daryl. They ain’t going to have a single problem.” She had told him. And she was right. Her daddy was happy by it, her brother smiled knowingly and winked. Her mother had thrown her arms around him and said, “Perfect! You two will be a perfect couple!” Without them even going on a date. Her sister was more wary, and put on a show about ‘treating her sister good and remember, Daryl. I carry a gun an’ if you hurt my sister you’ll have a gun pointed ‘tween your eyes and a bullet comin’ your way with your name etched into it.’ Then she smiled at him all sweet and innocent like. 

Her red dress was short, and hugged every single one of her perfect curves. She accented her lips with a touch of some sort of lip gloss and had her already curly hair in a half bun that let some of her curls hang loose. She took his breath away. He told her, in a shy way, that she looked beautiful. When she beamed up at him he promised himself that he’d tell her she’s beautiful as often as he could just to keep seeing that smile. 

Damn if she wasn’t a tidal wave sweeping him along for a hell of a ride. If he wasn’t happy and ready for every second of it, his name wasn’t Daryl Dixon.


	17. Good Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Good Goodbye by One Ok Rock.

Good Goodbye

_You're the light I'm the shadow on the wall when you sleep  
Everything that I need is right here with me_

_Come to me_  
All that I can say's already said  
I come to you  
There is one word that I can't forget 

Beth stood in the shadows. She knew he couldn’t see her, but something in her kept herself hidden anyways. Maybe it was the way that he always seemed to know when she was near, seemed to look up just as she entered a room. As if he were in tune with her. Maybe it was just because he was a hunter with his senses honed.

His eyes found the slightly darker shadow against the wall. He always kept his room almost pitch black when he slept, but he could still see that darker shadow against the wall in the corner. His heart leapt in his chest. If he had been close to sleep before he felt the change he wasn’t now. He knew she was here. He couldn’t see her. He hadn’t been able to see her in a long time. 

Her eyes could see the room clearly, as if it were bathed in the afternoons sunlight instead of the almost pitch blackness that Daryl kept it at. She couldn’t resist looking in on him from time to time, even if he wasn’t her charge anymore. Maybe God wouldn’t be so appreciative that she took time away from her new charge to look in on the hunter, but she couldn’t stay away. She had to be near him. It was like being away from him for any length of time kept her from being able to breathe properly, or her heart didn’t beat the right rhythm. 

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_

It had been months since he laid eyes on his guardian angel. Ex-guardian angel. He remembered the day she had revealed herself to him so vividly, like it had been just the morning before. He was about to shoot up, following closer in his older brother’s footsteps than he had ever imagined he would. He could remember the pain in her blue eyes, the way she had whispered after appearing that if he shot that junk into his veins he wouldn’t make it through the night.   
He remembered another night, long before she showed herself to him, when he nearly crashed Merle’s bike, a flash of golden blonde before he and his bike steadied out and he narrowly avoided crashing into an oncoming truck. 

When she actually showed herself to him he wasn’t skeptical, he wasn’t scared. He accepted it. He knew he should have been dead ten times over, at least. He knew he must have had some help staying alive this long. 

She remembered the dread she felt as she showed her form to the man. She had been in charge of keeping him alive for such a long time. She knew that showing herself to him would eventually bring about consequences, but she would face them when the time came, so long as she could keep this man alive. Beth smiled fondly as she recalled the way he set the needle down, released the tourniquet he had tied around his arm, and regarded her solemnly. She could hear his softly spoken words. “Ya gonna keep yerself hidden away again?” 

She had known that she should have said yes, or maybe not have said anything at all. But for her this temptation was a lot like Eve’s temptation to eat the apple. She let him see her a dozen more times. A third of how many times she was actually with him. But somehow, after she showed herself the first time, he always glanced at the spot her form stood in and a small grin would replace his scowl. 

Then the archangels called her back to Heaven. They reassigned the blonde. She agreed and went to her new charge. Her heart never felt quite the same when she watched over them, she didn’t care half as much as she should have as a guardian angel, over their fate. 

He missed feeling her presence with him as he went about his life, he missed the way he felt when she was near, even if he couldn’t see or hear her. He missed talking to her, too. His heart beat erratically in his chest. The pain inside him he hadn’t felt before, he’d never known something could feel the way his heart did, until he stopped feeling her almost constant presence and when she stopped appearing. 

He took a ragged breath and sat up. “Beth,” 

The heart that barely beat when it wasn’t near him jumped started inside of her. She knew she should leave, shouldn’t show herself. He wasn’t her charge anymore. 

She had one last thought before she pushed away the shadows and stepped forward. Falling will be worth it. 

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_  
I realized to stay  
We had to break away 

_Come to me_  
All that I can say's already said  
I come to you  
There is one word that I can't forget 

_Goodbye_  
Good Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good Goodbye 

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_


End file.
